l'aube est l'aurore, le jour est la nuit
by Endlessluna
Summary: Sasuke se libère de l'emprise d'Orochimaru, Naruto se lance à sa recherche après avoir vu sa mort en prémonition, mais il est poursuivit par le clan de l'Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiwa a pour mission de le capturer... comment va-t-il se sortir de ce piège?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: moi, 'luna.

Titre: L'aube est l'aurore, le jour est la nuit.

Inspiration: Naruto

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi.. Dommage...

Couple(s): NarutoxSasuke

Résumé: Sasuke se libère de l'emprise d'Orochimaru. Naruto part à sa recherche, mais il ne sait pas qu'il est poursuivit, chassé par Itachi Uchiwa pour le compte de l'Akatsuki... jusqu'au moment où il voit la mort de sasuke et où les griffes d'Itachi se referment sur lui...

Note de l'auteure: Pour toi ma disciple préférée ^^ Ma première fiction sur Naruto, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

**L'aube est l'aurore, le jour est la nuit**

**Partie 1 : Naruto**

Chapitre 1

Question… Pourquoi suis-je étendu au bas de mon lit ? Pourquoi ais-je une chemise, qui n'ai pas la mienne dans les mains ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je vais devoir changer mes draps ? Pourquoi ai-je chaud ? Pourquoi suis-je en sueur ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je sens son parfum ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui ? Depuis déjà combien de temps je rêve de lui toute les nuits ? Depuis une semaine ? Deux semaines ? Plus ? Depuis qu'il est partit ? Non, je rêvais de lui avant qu'il ne parte… Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vie… Mais pourquoi ça, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui ? Je veux revoir son visage impassible, je veux réentendre sa voix me dire que je suis un idiot ou un incapable… Je veux pouvoir toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix, sentir son haleine dans mon cou...

« RAAAH t'es pas bien !! T'es complètement à côté de la plaque mon vieux !! De toute façon il ne reviendra pas… »

Je me relève en laissant par terre sa chemise qu'il m'avait prêtée un jour où je m'étais fait voler mes vêtements. C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme voleurs lorsque l'on va aux sources chaudes, pourtant ce n'était qu'après mon collier qu'ils en avaient. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je parcoure de mes yeux encore endormis le paysage. C'est l'aube, le soleil est en train de se lever, éclairant d'une lumière toute jeune les arbres qui s'ouvrent à la vie et les animaux qui se réveillent tout doucement… Tout est si doux, si calme. Je me demande encore comment je faisais avant pour me réveiller qu'à midi, ratant par la même occasion toute cette beauté dévoilée sans pudeur… En fait, je me lève à cette heure depuis son départ, depuis que j'espère que je vais ouvrir la porte le matin et qu'il puisse se tenir là devant moi… C'est vrai, c'est mon coéquipier, je ne devrais pas le voir autrement… Il est aussi mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, le seul que je n'ai jamais eu. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, que je n'arrive pas à déceler… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je me sens bizarre quand j'y pense, comme si toutes mes pensées et mes actions étaient tournées vers lui, que tout le monde se fondait en lui… Il faudra que je demande aux autres s'ils ressentent ça pour leurs partenaires… Ou alors peut-être suis-je anormal, après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, je suis un être anormal. Alors pourquoi mes sentiments ne le seraient-ils pas aussi ? Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et m'habille lentement, d'une main experte j'arrache mes draps salis et les mets dans le panier de linge sale. Toutes les nuits c'est pareil, donc j'ai dû acheter de nouvelles paires depuis… A chaque fois qu'elle me rend mon linge, la concierge me regarde bizarrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et à chaque fois que je remonte dans mes appartements, je regarde la glace pour voir si je n'ai pas quelque chose de difforme sur mon visage. Mais non, rien… Je m'assois sur le sol et tire le journal du matin. Rien de bien important, comme d'habitude. Je chiffonne le papier et le lance dans la poubelle. Panier ! Je me lève et me verse un verre de l'ait avec le peu de céréale qu'il me reste… C'est plus du lait aux céréales que des céréales au lait. J'avale le tout d'une traite et commence à rassembler mes affaires tout en me lavant les dents d'une main.

BAAAAAAAAAAM

« NARUTO !! TU ES PRET ? ON Y VA !!! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais à celle-là… Comme d'habitude, Sakura est venu me chercher. Elle le fait à chaque fois que l'on doit partir pour une mission, à croire qu'elle a peur que j'oublie de me lever ou que je me perde sur le chemin du point de rencontre… Il faudra que je lui explique un jour que je ne suis plus un enfant… 17 ans, un physique de rêve, des yeux bleus clair et une chevelure blonde rebelle qui en fait tomber plus d'une. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai envi d'aucune des filles qui me courent après, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elles me font un peu peur… Même Hinata avec sa manie de tout le temps se triturer les doigts, ça me met les nerfs en pelote à force… Je suis ma partenaire jusqu'à la sortie, comme d'habitude, tout le monde est là sauf… Non !!! Même Kakashi-sensei est là !! Là, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude… Je grignote mon croissant pendant qu'il nous explique en deux ou trois mots ce qu'il va falloir faire.

« Bon, l'Akatsuki a été repéré pas loin d'ici, il y a eu une explosion, un corps de ninja a déjà été envoyé là bas mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelle depuis. Nous devons donc aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe, j'espère que vous serais attentif aux ordres, que vous ne vous chamailleraient pas, que vous ne vous perdraient pas…. »

Blablabla… Oui, on sait, de toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose, on a des cerveaux tout de même, on se souvient des 1593 règles de sécurités, pas besoin de nous les répéter à chaque fois… A croire qu'il s'est transformé en bande enregistrable… Non, moi je pense plutôt au but de cette mission, aller voir les dégâts causés par l'Akatsuki ? Non mais oh, on a autre chose à faire que ce genre de mission qui ne servent qu'à perdre son temps… Le seul point positif là dedans, c'est que qui dit Akatsuki dit Itachi et qui dit Itachi dit Sasuke… Je suis donc les autres perdu dans mes pensées. Je croise le regard de Sakura, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps déjà, elle me regarde souvent et bizarrement, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me sauter dessus pendant mon sommeil… Parce que d'abord mon sommeil c'est précieux ! L'autre aussi d'ailleurs il me regarde bizarrement… C'est quoi son nom déjà… Bah c'est pas grave, de toute façon avec ses dessins et son air androgyne, il me donne de l'urticaire lui aussi… Mais ils ne vont quand même pas se mettre d'accord tous les deux quand même… Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! Et puis je ne vendrais jamais mon corps, même pour tous les ramens du monde, alors ils peuvent toujours rêver… D'un coup, Kakashi s'arrête, il lève le bras et nous nous posons sans bruit à ses côtés… Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas déjà être arrivé… Pourtant, devant nous il y a un trou béant, il ne reste plus rien, pas un arbre, pas une touffe d'herbe, pas un souffle de vie… Je ne pensais pas que ça c'était déroulé si proche de Konoha… Kakashi s'avance et foule du pied une pierre qui tombe et rebondit dans le trou… D'un coup, je m'affale sur le sol, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma poitrine m'oppresse, c'est comme si elle se trouvait entre deux poids énormes… Je m'agenouille et pose mes mains sur la terre ravagée, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne sache pourquoi… Des images me viennent à l'esprit… Sasuke contre un autre homme, Deidara, le poseur de bombes d'argiles… Tous les deux en train de se battre… L'explosion, immense et magnifique, ravageant tout sur son passage. L'autodestruction de Deidara, au sommet de son art. Ravageant tout, même Sasuke… Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ainsi ? Après tout, il n'est plus avec nous, il a choisit de nous quitter délibérément… Il n'est plus mon partenaire, il est dans le camp ennemi, alors je ne devrais pas sombrer ainsi en pensant à sa mort… Surtout que je n'ai aucune autre preuve que ces images, aucune raison de penser qu'il puisse être mort… En plus, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe, que cette personne me voit me plonger dans le néant de la souffrance et qu'elle s'en délecte… Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Sasuke aide moi !!!! Ne me laisse pas !!!

Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui…

*****

Flash back

_« Deidara est mort… Il s'est fait sauter de lui-même… _

_-Quel idiot… Il est mort et en plus il ne nous a servit a rien en le faisant. Ce n'est qu'un idiot… »_

_Le conseil se tenait depuis quelque temps déjà, la mort de Deidara ne semblait pas affecter plus que ça les membres de l'Akatsuki. Pour l'instant, leur seul souci était de récupérer tous les esprits, il ne leur en restait plus qu'un. Celui de Kyubi le renard à neuf queues… Et finalement, la mort de Deidara avait servit à quelque chose, elle avait amené le porteur du renard en dehors des murs qui le protégeait. Ils n'en demandaient pas moi._

_« Itachi ! Va aux devants de Kyubi, observe, tend l'oreille, trouve les failles et reviens »_

_Une ombre disparut petit à petit et Itashi Ushiwa partit en chasse._

*****

Chapitre 2

Cette odeur… Cette odeur… Cette sensation… Ce toucher… Reste avec moi… Ne t'en vas pas… Reste avec moi… Pour toujours… S'il te plaît… Non ! Non ! Ne lâche pas ma main ! Attends-moi ! Je cours mais je n'avance pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attends-moi ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Reviens ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Reviens !!!!!!!

« SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO !!! T'AS FINIT DE CRIER !!!!!!! »

J'ouvre les yeux, il y a quelqu'un devant moi… Une fille aux cheveux roses, c'est elle qui m'a défoncé les tympans ? Pourquoi elle a gueulé d'abord ? J'ai rien dit moi ! Est-ce que qu'elle se sent bien ? Non parce que… je n'ai… absolument rien dit…

« Me dis pas que…

- Espèce d'abruti !! Il est cinq heures du mat' et tu gueules le prénom de Sas… enfin bref tu gueule ! T'es malade ou quoi ? »

Ce n'est pas possible… Je l'ai vraiment fait… Je l'ai vraiment dit… En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment vu que je rêve de lui toute les nuits. Mais quand même, la honte quoi… En plus avec Sakura à côté de moi… Bon, en même temps si ça avait été Kakashi il m'aurait fait chier pendant toute la journée pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans mon rêve. Donc finalement, il valait mieux que ce soit Sakura qui soit à côté de moi pour cette fois là, même si j'aurais préféré être seul. Mais au fait… Qu'est-ce que fais Sakura à côté de moi en pleine nuit ??? Ne me dis pas que… NAOOOONNN !!!! Pitié pas ça !!! Je regarde autour de moi et je vois qu'en fait il y avait d'autres personnes dans cette pièce, vu qu'il y a deux autres sacs de couchages… Ou sommes-nous ? Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne me rappelle de rien à part quelques petites choses… Sakura était venu me chercher chez moi tôt le matin mais j'étais déjà levé… Puis nous avons rejoint Kakashi, il nous a expliqué notre mission puis nous sommes partis… Après je ne me rappelle que de bribes, des images par-ci par-là, mais des images effrayantes, qui me tétanisent encore… Je me souviens de cet énorme trou, c'est comme si il y avait eu plusieurs bombes qui avaient explosées en même point d'impact en même temps. Tout était arraché, il n'y avait plus de végétation ni d'animaux à des kilomètres à la ronde… Et cette vision, cette vision… Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler.

« Kakashi-sensei et Sai sont partis cherchés des indications auprès des villageois. Ils m'ont demandé de rester au cas où tu te réveillerais.

les villageois ?

Ben oui, à côté du trou, tu t'es effondré, on ne savait pas quoi faire, tu étais comme mort… Alors on est allé dans le village le plus proche… En plus c'est dans les environs que le groupe de Gai-sensei à fait sa dernière apparition… Dis, Naruto… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rien… »

Bien sûr, je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Elle me regarde comme si elle espérait pouvoir lire dans mon esprit. Elle est vraiment effrayante elle aussi quand elle s'y met. De toute manière si elle ne me met pas son point dans la figure, elle agit bizarrement comme maintenant, alors à la limite, je préfère quand elle me cogne dessus. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être masculine comme fille. Elle n'est pas vraiment jolie, mais elle a une sacré poigne… Peut-être qu'en fait c'est un garçon ? Qui met ses soutiens-gorges rembourrés ? Dans tous les cas, ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose, pourquoi elle traîne toujours autant avec Ino par exemple… Mais… Elle était amoureuse de Sasuke… OUAAAAA alors elle aime les garçons !!!! Non, Non, je ne le permettrais pas !! Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le toucher. Le prochain qui lève le petit doigt sur lui je le tue…

« Naruto… T'es bizarre… Franchement qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Ce qui ne va pas ? Oh mais tout va bien je te le promets. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait je ne peux pas vivre sans Sasuke. J'ai besoin de lui comme s'il était mon oxygène. Ce que j'ai d'autre, et bien je n'arrête pas d'avoir cette image dans ma tête, mais si, tu sais celle où je vois Sasuke qui est détruit, anéantie dans l'explosion… Cette image où je vois la mort de celui qui comte le plus pour moi… Mais à part ça tout va bien… Ah si autre chose, en plus de ça, j'ai toute une organisation de ninjas qui me courent au derrière, ceux-là même qui ont faillit tuer Gaara, enfin qui l'ont tués mais bon on connaît la fin de l'histoire… Et parmi cette organisation, il y a Itachi, vous savez le frère de Sasuke… Mais si vous le connaissez, celui qui a tué toute sa famille. Et bien lui aussi me cours après. Mais à part ça, c'est vrai que je n'ai absolument aucune raison de m'inquiéter… Et en plus elle me regarde toujours et encore avec cet air, elle a pitié de moi ça se voit. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on ressente de la pitié pour moi, non je ne veux pas. Au contraire, je ne suis pas un faible, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je te retrouverais et je te sauverais même si je dois mourir pour ça, je te retrouverais et nous continuerons notre vie ensembles comme avant et plus jamais tu ne me quitteras. Non, cela je me le promets, je le graverais dans ma peau même s'il le faut.

« Naruto…

- Je vais m'entraîner dans les bois, vous saurez où me trouver… »

Elle ne me retient pas, non elle doit se douter que de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne peut pas me retenir. Je sors de cette pièce, je quitte mes amis et ma vie, je ne sais pas si je pourrais les revoir un jour. Ils me chercheront peut être, je ne sais pas, et à vrai dire, je préfèrerais qu'il ne le fasse pas. Comme ça je pourrais leur faire la surprise, quand je reviendrais avec lui. Je n'ai plus peur, non je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir. Je sais seulement ce que je veux là en ce moment, car je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Je vais le chercher, je vais le retrouver et je vais le ramener, j'en fais le serment.

Sasuke attend moi…

******

_Cela fait maintenant près de deux heures qu'Itachi Uchiwa attend sa victime. Enfin elle arrive, elle se rapproche. Mais elle n'est pas seule, non, elle ne l'est pas. Même s'il pourrait bien sûr tous les battre, cela ne serait pas raisonnable, surtout si le démon renard à neuf queues se réveille. Alors il attend, il observe, il regarde. Il voit sa victime qui tombe à terre, a-t-elle comprit que sa fin est proche ? Il la suit pendant que ceux qui l'accompagné se rendant dans un village. Ils y restent toute la nuit, mais Itachi Uchiwa guette. D'un sens, c'est comme s'il les protégeait. Puisqu'il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne touche à sa proie. Le lendemain, il voit deux des compagnons s'en aller, il ne bouge pas. Même si c'est le moment propice, il préfère le battre… Seul… _

_Blanc. Silence. Blanc. Clochette._

_Silence. Silence. Clochette. Silence._

_Blanc. Blanc. Silence. Clochette. Blanc._

_Enfin sa victime sort et se dirige dans la forêt. Itachi Uchiwa sort de sa cachette, il ne traque plus, il ne chasse plus, maintenant, il peut agir._

******

Chapitre 3

Lorsque j'entre dans une forêt, c'est comme si tous mes soucis s'envolaient, comme si les arbres me donnaient leur force pour me permettre de poursuivre mes rêves. J'aime à m'asseoir des heures le long du tronc d'un arbre à côté d'un ruisseau, sentant les différentes odeurs de la forêt me caresser le visage. Là, je me sens revivre, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver car de toute façon, je suis invincible. Aujourd'hui, alors que je viens de prendre ma résolution, c'est une toute autre émotion qui vient à moi. Je ne sais pas trop encore ce qu'elle est, je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Cependant, elle me conforte dans mon choix et m'incite à aller de l'avant. Je ne veux plus être Hokage, non je ne veux plus l'être du moins, je sais que je le serais un jour mais que pour l'instant j'ai un autre rêve à réaliser. Et l'un ne pourra se faire sans l'autre. C'est pourquoi, je me dirige en premier lieu vers l'endroit du trou géant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que là-bas je saurais où aller. Malgré cette image qui revient inlassablement dans ma tête, j'ai comme l'impression que celle-ci me trompe, elle me le montre se faisant engloutir par l'explosion mais elle ne me le montre pas mort. Je sais que Sasuke n'est pas du genre à se laisser détruire par le premier piège venu, il est le plus doué et le plus intelligent d'entre nous, il n'a pas pus se laisser avoir aussi facilement, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas le croire. Non, je ne veux pas… J'arrive très rapidement sur le lieu de l'explosion. Le spectacle est toujours aussi désastreux… Bizarrement, je ne sens pas la même chose qu'hier, je sens une sorte de force invisible qui me pousse dans une direction. Pourquoi est-ce que je choisis de suivre cette force ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse entraîner plus profondément encore dans cette forêt ? Je ne repère même pas mon chemin, je sens que cette force va me mener à mon but… Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ma route, car je ne reviendrais pas. Du moins pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. Je m'enfonce donc dans cette obscurité.

Bruits de feuilles. Vents. Fleurs.

Bruissement de l'eau. Feuilles. Odeurs. Vert.

Mousse. Eau. Vent. Feuilles. Fleurs. Marron. Vert.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis cette piste. Je continus comme si j'avais des ailes infatigables dans le dos, je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'être. Je n'écoute pas mon ventre qui crie famine, je n'écoute pas mes muscles endoloris. Je n'entends pas les cris de mes anciens compagnons qui m'appellent. Non, je suis trop loin maintenant, je ne les reverrais peut être jamais. Adieu. Adieu mes amis. Je vous ai aimé. S'il te plaît Sakura, ne pleure pas, non ne pleure pas, je t'en fais la promesse, la même que celle que je me suis faites, je le ramènerais. Il y a longtemps, je n'ai pas pu tenir cette parole, maintenant que je le peux s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Pendant de nombreuses heures moi aussi j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré pour crier mon désespoir. Mais en fait, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas pleurer ni rêver de lui toutes les nuits qui va le ramener. Je suis heureux d'être ici à ce moment là, je suis heureux d'être sur sa trace car je sens que je me rapproche, oui je le sens. Je sais qu'il ne peut plus m'échapper. S'il veut m'échapper, il faudra qu'il me tue d'abord. Si c'est lui qui me donne la mort, je l'accepterais mais si quelqu'un d'autre se met en travers de mon chemin, c'est lui qui va connaître les horizons glacés de la mort avant moi. Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur moi, je ne suis plus l'esclave de personne. La vieille Tsunade pourra toujours crier, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera revenir, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas avec moi. Entendez vous la chamade de mon cœur ?

Sasuke j'arrive…

*****

_Itachi Uchiwa suit sa proie depuis de nombreuses heures déjà, celui-ci vole sous ses yeux comme le ferait une bête effrayée. A-t-il enfin comprit qu'il était poursuivit ? A-t-il décidé d'épargner ses amis en s'éloignant d'eux ainsi ? Pourtant, il sait très bien qu'il aurait eu plus de chance de survivre en restant auprès des siens, alors pourquoi ce comportement ? Cela dépasse l'entendement du chasseur. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas non plus fait pour le déranger, bien au contraire. Ainsi, il n'aura personne dans les pattes et il pourra accomplir à bien sa mission. Car il n'a jamais échoué, il ne peut pas échouer. Il le sait et il est donc sûr de lui. Tout ce passera bien, tout ce déroulera comme il l'a prévu et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Tout d'un coup, sa proie s'arrête. Le chasseur aussi, aussi silencieux qu'une chauve souris dans le velours de la nuit, il se pose et attend tranquillement. Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? A-t-il découvert qu'il était traqué… Qu'importe, il est temps maintenant, tout est prêt. Il est temps d'agir. Le chasseur est prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il n'attend que ça, il veut le voir se débattre entre ses griffes, il veut le voir souffrir et crier qu'on vienne le délivrer. Mais personne ne viendrait, non, personne. Finalement, ces abrutis de ninjas qui étaient arrivés avec le groupe de Naruto avaient servis à quelque chose, ils avaient donné au chasser l'occasion de pouvoir enfin sentir le sang de sa proie dans sa bouche. Tout était prêt, encore quelques secondes, et il pourrait fondre sur la victime comme un aigle. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Personne ne lui avait jamais échappé. Et il le savait, il était donc sûr de lui. _

*****

Je me suis arrêté sur mon chemin. Même si l'on essaye de ne pas écouter notre corps surtout quand celui nous envoi des signaux de douleur, au bout d'un moment nous ne pouvons plus avancer. Nous en sommes incapables. Nous avons beau crier, vouloir faire un geste, faire un pas, nous sommes ancrés sur cette terre, incapable de bouger. Mais pour une fois, je ne pleure pas devant mon impuissance, non j'attends que je puisse ré avancer de nouveau. Il faudra que je me repose aussi. Pas longtemps, non juste une heure ou deux, dormir un peu et puis manger aussi pour reprendre des forces. Car si je dois le combattre pour pouvoir le ramener, il vaut mieux que je sois dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais agit ainsi, d'habitude j'étais toujours surexcité, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire dans des situations délicates. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que j'ai grandit. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer. Je reste calme là, à attendre que je puisse de nouveau bouger. Je suis aussi plus déterminé que jamais et cette sensation… Cette sensation que quoi qu'il arrive je vais réussir… J'espère qu'elle ne me trompe pas. Enfin, je peux de nouveau bouger, j'étire mes bras douloureux, je sors de mon sac des fruits que j'ai attrapé dans un jardin en partant que je commence à manger tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, je sors une couverture que j'ai aussi emprunté, elle est mouillée mais tant pis, je vais dormir quand même dessus. Avant de repartir. Repartir vers celui qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Soudain, j'entends un craquement dans un buisson. Qui est-ce ? Un animal surement, une souris, un lapin ou encore un écureuil. De toute manière vu où je me trouve, perdu au milieu de cette immense océan d'arbre, il est très peu probable que je rencontre quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi je ne m'en inquiète pas plus que ça, mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes. Peut-être est-ce l'Akatsuki qui a retrouvé ma trace ? Dans ce cas je devrais tous les tuer pour pouvoir continuer mon chemin. Tous les tuer pour ne pas se faire tuer avant que j'ai pu tenir ma promesse. Encore ce bruit, décidemment, si ça continue, je vais me faire un lapin à la broche… Ce n'est pas possible que les animaux sauvages m'aiment à ce point là… Je prépare un feu, dans les flammes naissantes, j'entrevois une forme. Une forme humaine… Qui est-ce ? Je me lève d'un coup et prend mon kunai que je m'apprête à lancer sur le premier inconnu qui passe. Une silhouette apparaît derrière un buisson.

« QUI EST L… »

Le son reste dans ma gorge, je ne eux plus parler. Cette silhouette je la connais. Je la connais tellement… C'est celle que j'ai envie de serrer toute les nuits. Je suis venu à lui et lui est venu à moi. J'abaisse ma garde, non, je ne peux pas me battre contre lui. S'il décide de me tuer, je me laisserais faire. Je ne peux pas me battre contre lui. Il est ma seule faiblesse.

Je sens le poignard contre ma gorge, j'écarquille les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. D'où vient-il celui là ? Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Je ne vois plus la silhouette de mon compagnon, ou est-il ? Non, ne me laisse pas ! Reviens ! S'il te plait ! Je sens la lame glisser le long de ma jugulaire. Tandis que le tissu est posé sur mon visage…

Sasuke… Ne me laisse pas…

**Fin de la première partie, Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews pleaseeeeeeeee !! *yeux de chiens battu*  
**


	2. Partie 2 Sasuke

**Deuxième partie, Sasuke.**

Chapitre 4

« Je ne parles plus, je suis comme muet. Je n'ai aucun sentiment, je ne laisse rien transparaître, non, rien. Il n'y a que mon désir de vengeance qui subsiste, ce désir, le seul qui me permet de survivre, de poursuivre mon chemin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout le temps envi de mourir, de quitter cette terre à jamais. Le temps n'a plus aucune influence sur mon espèce d'existence, lorsque je suis dans cette pièce étroite et sombre, lorsque je sens ses deux yeux de serpents fixés sur moi comme si j'étais une proie. Mais je le sais ça, je sais que je suis la proie suprême. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à m'enfuir ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus aucune raison, je ne suis guidé que par mon instinct. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis attiré au dehors, il y a autre chose, autre chose que mon désir de vengeance. Seulement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette autre chose, je sais qu'elle n'est pas si loin, je tends le bras, je la frôle des doigts mais au dernier moment elle m'échappe. En même temps, je sens que je sais ce qu'elle est et finalement, c'est peut-être plus cette recherche que mon désir de vengeance qui me permet de survivre… »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écrit cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive, j'ai beau regarder mes mains, mes paumes… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont écrit ça ? Parce que je le pense ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ma conscience me dicte de brûler ces paroles. Mon domaine de perception ne me permet pas de savoir les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir s'il découvrait ce cahier. Il avancerait sans aucun doute la cérémonie, il me tuerait et s'accaparerait mon corps et mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux lui laisser la possibilité de s'octroyer les pouvoirs du sharingan. Cela est impossible. Je ne laisserais jamais Orochimaru faire de mon corps un pantin à son service. Malheureusement, pour le moment, je dois faire comme si je lui restais fidèle jusqu'ç ma mort. Cela m'insupporte mais pour mon avenir je me dois de me plier à ses exigences.

De l'entraînement, encore de l'entraînement, toujours et encore s'entraîner, il m'apprend énormément de techniques pour que mes sharingans arrivent au maximum de leur capacité. Il veut le corps parfait, avec le pouvoir suprême. Je ne lui laisserais pas. La pièce est étroite, les murs sont vides, il n'y a rien, plus rien ne m'appartient que ce que je pense. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, je me dirige vers la salle d'entraînement, je passe devant les salles où des dizaines de personnes sont entassées pour les expériences de ce cinglé aux yeux jaunes. Je n'écoute pas, je n'entends pas les cris de ceux qui sont torturés dans ces salles. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je ne le vois pas en premier, puisque c'est Kabuto qui vient à ma rencontre. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que ses deux yeux apparaissent dans l'ombre. Il m'observe, sans un mot. Avant, cela me gênait, maintenant je ne m'en occupe plus, cela ne me fait plus rien, et je vois bien que cela l'horripile. Il croit qu'il me tient toujours sous son pouvoir, mais il est devenu tellement faible, il est de plus en plus souvent malade, il ne peut plus rien m'apprendre, je n'ai plus besoin de lui mais lui a besoin de moi, je suis le gagnant. Je l'observe à mon tour, ne laissant rien paraître, cela l'énerve je le sais, car je suis devenu plus puissant que lui. Le temps est venu, oui, le temps est venu pour moi de lui montrer que je suis le plus fort et qu'il ne pourra pas faire de moi ce qui lui chante. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, il essayera d'avancer la cérémonie, ce soir peut-être, sûrement même… Ce soir je pourrais enfin poursuivre mon destin, être sans maître et pouvoir courir après mon avenir. Il ne m'en empêchera pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une douce chaleur emplit mon cœur… Comme si… Comme si… J'allais revoir mon étoile…

« -Quel est le taux d'avancement de leur puissance ?

maximale.

Bien, bien… Aujourd'hui Kabuto va te tester, je veux savoir jusqu'à quel point !

*pour pouvoir prendre mon corps et mon pouvoir*

- c'est d'accord.

Kabuto, s'il te plaît… »

Je continue à l'observer, même pendant que son bras droit s'approche de moi. Alors qu'il m'assaille de toute part, je continue à l'observer. Rien ne m'atteint, rien ne peut me blesser ni me toucher, non, rien. Je suis devenu parfait. Au final, il n'a pas pu m'infliger ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Orochimaru affiche un sourire immense et dans ses yeux je perçois sa détermination. Oui, ce soir il essaiera de ma tuer. Seulement, il pense qu'il faut qu'il le fasse maintenant sinon il sera trop tard, mais il est déjà trop tard, je ne lui appartiens plus… Je suis parfait…

Chapitre 5

J'avais raison. J'ai toujours raison. C'est comme si je l'avais su dès le départ. Il est venu. Oui, il est venu hier soir, ou alors étais-ce dans la nuit ? Je ne sais plus exactement. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a essayé de prendre mon corps alors que je dormais. Seulement, je le savais. Je suis parfait et un être parfait ne peut pas mourir ainsi. Il a cru que je pouvais lui appartenir mais il avait tord. Il s'est brûlé les ailes en s'approchant aussi près de moi. Il n'était pas parfait, il a perdu. Je me fiche de ce que les autres vont penser de moi, je ne m'en soucie pas. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, je suis de nouveau libre. Non, pas de nouveau, je n'ai jamais été libre, maintenant je le suis. Je cours, non, je vole même si je marche ou alors je recule, à travers ce dédale qui était son repère et qui dorénavant ne le sera plus. Je ne regarde même pas ces lieux qui ont été ma prison pendant tout ce temps. Je les efface de mes souvenirs, pour ne plus jamais y penser. Cela est ainsi, j'ai l'habitude, je l'ai déjà fait. Cela ne me dérange plus. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des souvenirs, je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher au passé. Le seul sentiment qui doit persister en moi est celui de la haine. Je n'ai le droit qu'à une seule chose, ressentir de la haine, vivre ce désir de vengeance. Il ne peut exister qu'une seule chose dans la vie d'un être parfait, la haine et la perfection. Je dois penser à ma vengeance et à mon futur accomplissement de cette vengeance. Je ne dois penser à rien d'autre, non, à rien d'autre. Je veux m'en persuader, j'essaye de m'en persuader, je m'y accroche pour ne pas perdre ce désir car il y a autre chose. Autre chose qui fait que je ne veux pas le tuer tout de suite, quelque chose qui fait que je suis attiré dans un autre lieu, vers une autre personne que celui qui a fait de moi celui que je suis. Mais non, je ne dois pas y aller, je ne dois pas suivre cette voix qui m'appelle. Pourquoi suis-je attiré dans cette direction ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne me comprends pas. Enfin, le soleil caresse de ses rayons ma peau. Enfin, mes yeux peuvent s'ouvrir au paysage. Mais surtout, je sais que je peux aller où je veux, cette fois, je peux choisir mon chemin et mes actes. Mes yeux se portent vers le désert, à la frontière de la forêt mais mon corps se dirige vers le cœur de la forêt, je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est comme un aimant qui m'attire. Finalement, je me dis que maintenant que je suis libre, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je prends donc la direction qui m'attire. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt encore et encore, je m'enfonce jusqu'à me trouver dans un endroit qui m'était presque trop familier. Je suis trop proche de Konoha, beaucoup trop proche. Alors que je m'arrête un instant, je sens une présence derrière moi, une présence hostile. Deidara, le ninja aux bombes d'argiles a l'air de vouloir en découdre avec moi. Il me gêne, oui, je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer, il se met en travers de ma route. Pour cela, il va devoir mourir. Personne n'a le droit de s'interposer à un être parfait. Sans un mot, nous commençons le combat à mort. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il veut me tuer, tout ce que je sais, c'est que moi je veux le tuer. Le combat dure une éternité, enfin, il se décide à sortir le coup final, son autodestruction la plus magnifique de son art. Artiste raté, tu crois pouvoir battre un être parfait ?

Une lumière aveuglante… Une douleur qui s'insinue à travers tout mon corps… Un être parfait ne peut pas mourir… D'ailleurs si j'ai mal, c'est que je suis vivant… Douleur… Brûlure… Lame… Horrible… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter… Pourtant ce désir incessant de continuer mon chemin subsiste. J'ouvre les yeux… Qu'elle est cette pièce ? Qu'elle est cette maison ? Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien… Je me relève et observe. Un bol de nouilles fumant est posé devant moi, la petite vieille me regarde, me souriant de son sourire édenté.

« Te voilà réveillé. Tu m'as fait peur mon mignon, étendu comme ça dans la forêt.

Depuis quand ?

Oh ça fait deux jours que je t'ai récupéré. »

Je ne dis rien, seulement un « merci », je me lève et sors de la maison avant de m'enfuir dans les arbres. Je sens cette présence tant attendue. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais elle m'attire. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

Chapitre 6

Une odeur, un parfum, celle senteur qui m'attire malgré moi. C'est elle qui me guide à travers le feuillage. Elle fait ressurgir en moi de nombreux souvenirs. Elle me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle est, je n'arrive pas à avoir une image nette de cette chose dans mon esprit. Un champ de blé surplombant une mer d'un bleu profond. Un feu qui brûle sur de l'albâtre. Un animal roux au service d'un enfant. Non, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle est, je n'arrive pas à la déterminer exactement. C'est donc après une espèce d'inconnu familier que je cours sans savoir vraiment où je vais. Chaque arbre, chaque branche n'est plus contre moi mais avec moi, chaque chose me renvoi cette odeur et me permet de poursuivre cette trace. Je repère même les endroits où les choses indiquent que le désir de mon esprit s'y est arrêté. Je vais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, sans fatigue, je suis intense. Pas de fatigue, juste cette volupté et ce désir augmentant de plus en plus en moi à mesure que je m'approche de mon but. Les arbres et leurs écorces caressées par mes mains gémissent en m'indiquant le chemin. Je sais que je ne suis plus très loin, l'odeur s'intensifie de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes. Ronde infernale qui ne cesse d'aiguiser mes sens. L'euphorie me gagne et j'accélère encore ma progression. Mais il y a autre chose, autre chose qui resserre mon cœur et qui fait monter la colère en moi. Cette autre chose, je viens juste de savoir ce qu'elle est. Une autre odeur, une autre senteur. Elle est beaucoup moins belle, plus âpre que celle que je poursuis. Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait accélérer, non, c'est que cette odeur maléfique chasse, elle chasse pour tuer et surtout elle chasse l'objet de mes désirs et cella je ne puis l'accepter. La colère monte en moi et mon énergie gagne en puissance. Non, ce voleur, cet assassin ne touchera pas à l'odeur que j'aime et qui m'enivre. Je ne la perdrais pas, je ne peux pas la perdre car je ne la laisserais jamais faire, personne ne peut voler quelque chose qui appartient à un être parfait. Plus que quelque mètres, je le sens, je les sens. Ces deux présences. Celle que je dois éliminer et celle que je dois protéger. Je me cache derrière un arbre, je sais que mon adversaire a fait de même, mes poings se serrent et ma mâchoire se crispe, mes doigts caressant mes shurikens. Un feu est allumé, je vois les flammes orange et rouge monter dans les airs, le bruit du bois craquant sous la chaleur. C'est alors que je vois l'objet de mes désirs. Sa vision me frappe si bien que je ne remarque même pas que je suis à découvert. Le jeune homme est lui aussi pétrifié, nos pupilles plongées les unes dans les autres, la fumée et les flammes ne nous empêchant pas de nous rapprocher. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, je ne m'obéis plus, je n'ai pas la possibilité de m'éloigner, au contraire, je tente d'attraper cette image en tendant un bras faible vers elle. C'est alors que des bras l'encerclent et le tirent en arrière, un poignard posé sur sa gorge. Deux yeux comme les miens, un visage comme le mien, un nom, le mien. Cette personne que je hais le plus vient de capturer la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. De plus cette personne que je hais le plus, mon abominable frère est en train de passer une main sous le T-shirt de mon amour, il remonte sa main en remontant une jambe entre les deux de mon objet chéri… Je ne peux l'accepter… Mes shurikens s'envolent sans que je ne puisse réfléchir, tout mon corps réagissant avant que je ne le lui ordonne. Il ne le lâche pas pour autant, ce qui déclenche en moi ma haine la plus profonde. Mon âme s'emplit de noirceur et tous mes pouvoirs ressortent comme un tourbillon de folie. Je me jette littéralement sur lui en faisant attention à l'âtre aimé. Finalement sa présence me donne la force pour le tuer, pour l'anéantir. Toute ma rage se déverse sur cette personne tant détestée. Je veux le voir hurler de douleur à mes pieds, cracher ce sang empli de noirceur sur le sol, mourir devant moi et regretter d'être venu au monde. Même si c'est d'un sens lui qui m'a fait acquérir ce pouvoir, je ne peux plus supporter de le voir vivre. J'arrive à lui faire lâcher mon ange, ainsi je suis plus libre de mes mouvements et des mes attaques, dorénavant il n'y a plus aucun obstacle qui puisse m'empêcher de voir sa vie détruite. Je déferle toutes mes techniques sur cet homme, c'est comme si j'avais en moi un flot de chakra continuel. Je le sens faiblir à chaque nouvelle attaque alors que je gagne en puissance. Je le blesse, il ne m'atteint pas. Je le détruis, il ne peut plus rien faire. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups et il s'écroule dans la poussière, son sang se mêlant à la terre. Même cette dernière le rejette, une flaque s'étend autour de lui tandis qu'il rend son dernier soupir. Je sais que ses yeux me supplient, qu'ils ont peut être du regret mais je ne m'en occupe pas, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Tout ce que je cherche, c'est mon ange blond, mon océan de bonheur. Celui-ci est resté contre un arbre, il ne bouge plus et me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme. J'entends un râle derrière moi et me retourne. Ce sourire, ce sourire narquois qui m'est destiné alors que mon frère tant haït meurt. Je ne comprends ce sourire que lorsque je me retourne vers mon amour, je ressens une douleur, baisse mes yeux sur mes mains et vois sur mes doigts du sang, mon sang… Mes yeux se voilent et je lance un regard désespéré vers mon ange…

« Na… Naruto… »

(gomene pour ceux qui voulaient qu'Itachi vive… Mais je respecte au plus le manga, sauf pour quelques détails. Et pour ce qui va suivre.)

**Fin de la deuxième partie, Sasuke.**


	3. Partie 3

**Troisième partie, NaruteXsasuke**

Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit d'abord que le noir l'environnant. Il cru qu'il était mort, qu'il était dans le royaume des ombres. Seule une lumière qui transperçait l'ombre au loin pouvait l'atteindre. Il se dirigea vers cette lumière à travers le tunnel emplit de noirceur. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Etait-ce le royaume des shinobis ou bien un autre monde. Surtout, comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici, il ne se souvenait pas être mort. Il porta sa main à ses yeux et referma ses paupières, des souvenirs lui revinrent comme des flashs.

_« Sasuke ! Sasuke !_

_lâche moi tu veux !_

_maisss…_

_Arrête de ma suivre, tu me gênes, imbécile !_

_Pourtant le blond continuait de le suivre, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout, s'émerveillant de toutes les choses qu'il voyait. Il achetait de tout et de n'importe quoi et revenait en sautillant vers lui, plongeant ses pupilles d'océan dans celle de l'Uchiwa, un immense sourire sur son visage. Et le cœur du brun rata un battement. »_

Est-ce que les morts se souviennent encore de leur vie d'avant ? Il ne pensait pas, d'ailleurs comme il avait rouvert les yeux, puisque l'image était toujours là. Ce sourire qu'il essaya d'attraper d'une main, mais on l'en empêcha avant. Des mains douces et chaudes venaient de prendre les siennes. Mais les morts n'ont plus de sens… Est-ce qu'il n'est donc plus mort ? Sasuke Uchiwa se redressa d'un coup, il se trouvait dans la forêt sur une couverture, un pull posé sur son torse nu glissa et il put découvrir un bandage qui le serrait. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le perturba le plus, ce fut l'image de ce souvenir qui se trouvait devant lui. Peut-être que ce n'était pas simplement qu'un souvenir… Naruto Uzumaki se trouvait si proche de lui, il avait enfin réussit à le retrouver, il avait moins voyagé que prévu mais il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il plongea ses pupilles océans dans celles du brun, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre… Le blond espérait que Sasuke n'entendrait pas son cœur alors que ce dernier s'envolait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse effroyable. Le brun lui aussi avait envi de toucher ce visage tant recherché. Il avait envie de le garder contre lui, pour lui. Il sourit au blond, son premier sourire depuis longtemps. Il eut cependant besoin de prononcer son nom, de continuer à voir ce sourire si merveilleux.

« Naruto… »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, le blond venait de lui sauter au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentit son cœur contre sa poitrine, et le sien aussi battait à tout rompre. A ce moment, ils étaient tous deux coupés du monde entier, tout à leur bonheur, ils ne se rendaient compte de rien, ni du temps qui passe, ni de évènements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Finalement, au regret du brun, le renard le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu de lui, il le regarda avant, sembla hésiter un instant avant de lui demander en criant presque.

« Rentre avec moi ! »

Sur le coup, le brun resta interdit, ses pupilles noires s'écarquillèrent, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rentrer avec le renard ? C'est ce qu'il avait espéré le plus au monde, il l'avait espéré mais son cœur et son âme lui avaient dicté qu'il n'avait pas un tel droit. En effet, il était devenu un déserteur et s'il revenait, il se ferait sûrement, sans aucun doute même enfermer par ses anciens amis. Alors que son amour ravivait en lui son espoir, le doute reprenait lui aussi sa place dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette demande inespérée, il avait envie de lui crier « oui » mais d'un autre côté, il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Ce fut finalement l'immense sourire que lui adressait le blond qui le fit se décider. Il soupira en baissant les yeux, sa réponse allait décider de son avenir.

« D-d'accord »

La joie immense qu'ils ressentirent tout deux à cet instant fut teintée du côté du brun d'une certaine appréhension. Il voulait rentrer certes, mais seulement s'il pouvait rester avec le renard. Sans sa présence, il ne pourrait jamais survivre.

« On part maintenant alors, comme ça on pourra plus rapidement fêter ton retour !

Baaaaaaaaka… »

Le brun sourit cependant en se préparant pour le voyage, il se leva de la couverture et rangea les affaires avec le renard. Ils partirent alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et les étoiles apparaître. Ensemble, ils parcoururent toute la distance en une seule nuit, se soutenant l'un l'autre, ne ressentant rien, aucune fatigue, aucun désir de s'arrêter… Ils arrivèrent au village de Konoha au petit matin, les gardes n'étaient pas là, aussi ils entrèrent sans problème. Tout était calme, personne ne parcourait les rues si bien qu'ils rejoignirent la chambre de Naruto sans être repérés et sans aucun problème.

*****

_Dans le clan de l'Akatsuki :_

_« Il est mort…_

_Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans la forêt, le message est clair, c'est son frère Sasuke Uchiwa qui l'a tué et c'est lui qui détient le porteur maintenant._

_Alors nous devons le tuer lui aussi pour récupérer notre bien. »_

_Les membres hochèrent de la tête avant de disparaître._

*****

Chapitre 8

Le petit appartement les accueillis chaleureusement. Les couleurs des murs reflétaient une certaine joie de vivre qui s'insinuait dans le cœur des nouveaux venus. Tous deux posèrent leurs affaires et le renard se dirigea vers les placards. Il en ressortit deux boîtes de nouilles instantanées et les amena vers son compagnon qui l'attendait assis sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce. Ils avaient eu de la chance de passer inaperçu, oui, beaucoup de chance. De toute façon, ils auraient bien assez le temps de le dire aux autres plus tard, cela n'était pas le plus urgent. Il fallait d'abord soigner Sasuke, manger, dormir puis ils iraient voir Tsunade. Sans doute elle crierait, surtout que le renard avait abandonné ses compagnons pour aller retrouver Sasuke. Mais les deux ne s'en souciaient pas pour l'instant. Naruto prépara les nouilles et ils mangèrent en silence. Ce fut à la fin du repas que le blond creva le silence.

« Hum… Tu ferais bien de prendre une douche… Rien que pour ta plaie, refaire le pansement…

Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui le refasses. »

Le renard fut surpris sur le moment puis il sourit et alla chercher la trousse de secours, il s'installa sur le lit avec l'Uchiwa et commença à lui enlever son haut, puis le bandage et le pansement qu'il avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Devant son air ébahit, le brun regarda à son tour la plaie… Il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune trace, plus aucune cicatrice… Le renard passa ses doigts sur la peau du brun.

« Comment ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, ce contact lui avait fait perdre toute raison. Il renversa Naruto et s'installa à califourchon sur lui en tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond le regarda encore avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et surtout, il ne savait pas ce que voulait son ami. Même lorsque Sasuke se pencha pour lui emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes il resta toujours avec son air ingénu. La langue du brun alla chercher celle de son ange après avoir passé le barrage de ses dents, pour aller ensuite jouer avec sa sœur jumelle. Le renard rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, cependant il ne se sépara pas du brun, approfondissant le baiser à son tour. Seul le manque d'air les sépara. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, les mains du bond emprisonnées dans une main du brun, l'autre lui caressant la joue. La main de Sasuke descendit jusqu'à passer sous le T-shirt du renard, remontant ensuite en faisant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Enfin, ses doigts atteignirent un téton qu'il se mit à chatouiller, il le pinça puis le fit tourner entre ses doigts pour le durcir, arrachant un gémissement à son ange. Ce cri d'amour lui fit étirer un sourire sur son visage, il relâcha les mains de Naruto et lui enleva son haut qu'il envoya choir sur le sol. Les lèvres du brun parcoururent le torse du renard en enflammant sa peau sur son passage. Il laissa sa marque sur sa peau blanche en se dirigeant vers son cou, embrassant au passage ses tétons qu'il lécha puis mordilla, ses mains caressant ses mèches blondes. Naruto avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, gémissements qui passèrent cette varrière lorsque Sasuke lui posa un suçon dans le cou puis alla lui mordiller l'oreille, avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans les siennes. Le blond passa ses mains dans son dos, et caressa son dos nu, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes malgré lui. La main de Sasuke redescendit de nouveau, il caressa d'un doigt son entre jambe, tout doucement, puis caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de remonter doucement, en appuyant un peu sur son passage. Le blond avait fortement rougit et il se mordait les lèvres, les yeux mi-clos. Sasuke enleva sa ceinture rapidement puis il envoya leurs deux pantalons rejoindre le T-shirt de Naruto. Il passa deux doigts contre le tissu tendu du boxer de Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres avant de remonter sa main sur son ventre, le chatouillant doucement. Le pauvre renard se tortillait en griffant légèrement son dos, ce qui fit frissonner le brun. Ce fit glisser délicatement le boxer de Naruto, libérant ainsi le membre tendu de ce dernier. Le blond rougit en poussant un petit cri en sentant son membre se dresser, alors que Sasuke venait d'embrasser sa verge rougie. Il lui appliqua quelques coups de langues, son amour s'agrippant aux draps, rougit par l'excitation. Le brun enroula sa langue autour du membre durcit et se mit à le lécher tout le long avant de le prendre en bouche totalement, ses mains caressant les deux billes de chair. Naruto haletait de plus en plus, des gémissements s'échappant de plus en plus souvent de ses lèvres. Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements, resserrant les lèvres le long du membre pour l'enserrer, arrachant de nouveaux cris à son ange, il appliqua des mouvements vers le ventre de Naruto le faisant se cambrer sous l'effet. Alors que le brun accélérait encore, Naruto se cambra encore plus, s'agrippant toujours plus fort aux draps, entre deux gémissements il souffla…

« Sa-Sauke… je… je vais… »

Sasuke accéléra encore plus, le prenant plus profondément en bouche, ses pupilles sombres sondant son amant. Naruto se libéra en se cambrant une dernière fois sous la chaleur qui irradiait son corps en criant le nom de son amant. Sasuke avala la semence avant de se redresser. Le renard le regardait fiévreux, il attira d'une main le brun à lui et l'embrassa furieusement, renversant les positions. L'Uchiwa le regarda surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un coup de rein du renard sur son entre jambe lui arracha un cri. Il rougit à son tour, essayant de se dégager de cette emprise qui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, il continua à lui donner des coupes de reins avant de lui enlever son boxer à son tour. Il vint poser sa main sur la verge du membre de Sasuke, faisait gémir celui-ci. Puis il effectue de petite rotation sur le bout de son membre, avant de le prendre en main, effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient, il accélérait de plus en plus, en serrant ses doigts par instant, se délectant des cris de son amant, enfin il continua ses mouvements tout en posant un doigt sur sa verge rougie. Sasuke se libéra à son tour dans un dernier soubresaut. Le blond se lécha les doigts en souriant à son amant, puis un sourire lui vint aux lèvres, il prit les doigts de sasuket et les lécha langoureusement avant de s'accroupir sur le lit. L'Uchiwa fut surpris par cette demande mais il s'approcha de son amant, entrant dans l'intimité du blond un doigt. Le renard se crispa en retenant un gémissement de douleur, tandis que le brun entrait un deuxième doigt et commençait des va-et-vient. Au début, Naruto gémissait de douleur puis la chaleur de l'amour et de la passion se répandit en lui, il ondulait sous les mouvements des doigts de Sasuke avant de demander autre chose d'un grognement. Le brun, les joues rouges et haletant ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il positionna son membre durcit et tendu contre l'intimité de son amant avant de le pénétrer doucement en gémissant son nom, le blond hurlant de douleur. Le brun attendit un instant, jusqu'à ce que le renard ondule, il commença alors à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, se voulant le plus doux possible, mais la passion l'emportant, ses coups de butoirs se firent de plus en plus violents. Les deux amants gémissaient ensembles, les mouvements se faisant de plus en plus rapidement, leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Naruto s'avança pour que Sasuke ne soit plus en lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face et l'allongeant il s'empala sur le membre de son amour en hurlant de désir. Sasuke lui aussi gémit et haleta de plus en plus sous les coups que s'infligeait Naruto, la prostate du blond atteinte de plus en plus fortement. Le renard s'approcha de son amant, l'embrassa furieusement avant de se cambrer sous la passion de leurs deux corps mêlés. Les deux amants se tendirent en même temps, se cambrant violemment, Sasuke se libéra en son amour en criant son nom tandis que Naruto se libérait entre eux deux en criant le prénom de Sasuke. Leurs deux corps s'affaissèrent dans le lit, Naruto se libérant de l'emprise de Sasuke alla se rouler le long de son torse, les joues en feu et les yeux mi-clos. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement avant de reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position…

Demi-fin

Chapitre 9

« Sasuke Uchiwa, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki ici présent ?

Oui, je le veux.

Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Et même après, je le jure.

Naruto Uzumaki, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent ?

Oui, je le veux.

Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Pour l'éternité je le jure.

Je vous déclare marié, vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

_Après que les deux amants se soient donné l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, Sasuka faillit se faire emprisonner pour avoir déserté par Tsunade, mais suite à l'intervention de Naruto il fut mis en liberté conditionnelle. L'Akatsuki prit de l'ampleur et monta une armée immense de ninjas de haut niveau, ils attaquèrent Konoha pour réussir à capturer le porteur du dernier Démon. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Naruto, et de ceux que Sasuke avait eus en tuant Orochimaru, l'attaque fut repoussée, et l'Akatsuki dissoute, leurs chefs furent tués. Suite à cela, Sasuke fut innocenté et réintégré aux ninjas de haut rang parmi ceux de Konoha pour service rendu à la ville. Sakura trouva l'amour et Saï les véritables sentiments tandis que Naruto devint le sixième Hokage, récupérant ainsi les pouvoirs qui avaient appartenus à son père. Konoha grandit et entra dans une immense ère de prospérité. Les pouvoirs de Kyuubi se mélèrent à ceux de Naruto et il ne fut plus jamais dangereux pour lui. Un jour, Naruto avec l'aide de son amour Sasuke créèrent une technique qui leur permit d'ôter l'âme du démon renard du corps de Naruto tout en lui laissant la force de son chakra. Le démon renard fut donc retirée de son corps et dépourvut de ses pouvoirs maléfiques, il se matérialisa en un grand renard d'un mètre au pelage magnifique et d'une gentillesse débordante, il devint le gardien de la ville et le compagnon de jeu le plus fidèle d'Alia la petite fille que Naruto et Sasuke avait adopté… _

(¨Pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fin à l'eau de rose ^^'''' )

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

J'espère avoir vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ^^

A bientôt peut-être.


End file.
